Na Na Noise!
by ShipItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: A rather humourous fanfiction about Show Pony and the Killjoys. Read and Review!


**This is about Show Pony (guy at the beginning of Na Na Na with roller blades and thong), because he doesn't get enough love. Well, I love him, but I've never read a fanfic about Pony. So, Show Pony, I loves you, and readers, enjoy.**

**General POV**

Android Girl sighed, bored and waiting for something interesting to happen, and looked at Missile Kid, who was reading a comic book.

Android Girl's real name was Anya. But no one called her that now. She had long, black hair which was often in two plaits. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her sunglasses, and her ray gun was silver. She wore tight, purple skinny jeans and a close fitting black tank top under her black and silver leather jacket, along with knee high black boots and purple leather gloves.

**Android Girl's POV**

Detonator Doll walked in, her short blonde hair perfectly smooth as always, her pink ray gun at the ready and her white jacket zipped up over her tiny vest and her blue skinny jeans immaculate.

"Just going out for a walk, oh, and Party wants you" she said. "And he wants you to take Missile with you"

I nodded briefly and took Missile Kid's hand and led her through to the back of the diner. Party Poison was waiting there, his red hair tangled over his hazel eyes and looking depressed.

"You called?"

"Yeah. There's something you both need to know." he said gravely.

Missile folded her arms and frowned.

"You need us to kick some ass, bro?" she said.

She sounded so funny, even Party Poison had to double over laughing.

"You've been spending too much time with Ghoul, you know" I chuckled.

"Speaking of Ghoul, go cheer him up, would ya?"

"Why, what's up with him?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem. He won't do anything, he seems so lifeless. Can you two cheer him up?"

Missile Kid beamed. "Whatever you say, Party!" and wrapped her arms around him. She barely reached his waist, but he bent down and hugged her back, smiling fondly. He looked at me, and I hugged him too. I could tell he was worried. Fun Ghoul was his best friend.

"Take care of them" he whispered, referring to Ghoul and Missile. I nodded and kissed his cheek gently. He hugged me back briefly.

We found Ghoul curled up in the camping bed he shared with me. His eyes, normally full of mischief, were dull and listless.

Missile walked over to him, and hugged him. "Party is worried about you. What's the matter?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm fine." he replied shortly.

"Look, please, Party is gonna worry himself to death if you carry on like this, just tell us, we care about you, Ghoul" I said softly.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I don't like what's happening to the world, Android. It scares me, not knowing what to do" he answered, looking sad.

"Don't you worry, Party will take care of it. He always knows what to do, honestly" grinned Missile. She seemed so sure, so cheerful, that Ghoul smiled and hugged her.

"You're right, Missile, honey. Let's go talk to Party"

I smiled happily, and went to talk to Detonator Doll and Ruthless Insanity.

"Android, we need to talk to you." said Ruthless, running a hand through her light brown hair and looking serious.

"Yeah. It's about a man…" said Doll, glancing at Ruthless.

"So shoot" I smiled.

"We, uh, we think you have a MAJOR crush on Show Pony" giggled Doll

"What?" the question shocked me. Yeah, Show Pony is soooo hot, but how do they know any thing?. Fuck!

"Look, my feelings are unimportant now" I said, and walked away.

I found Jetstar outside, flipping through a magazine and looking tired.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hey" I said back sadly.

"You alright?." he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah-no-maybe-I don't know"

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I don't know, it's just…. Jet, if you had a crush on someone you weren't supposed to…. and those feelings won't go away, what should you do?"

Jet frowned, thinking. "I'd let the person know how I felt, why, do you fancy someone's boyfriend or something, someone who can't love you back?"

"I- no… it's complicated" I said, looking away and blushing.

I remembered Doll's question and hoped she hadn't talked about it to anyone.

"What am I going to do!" I exclaimed impatiently. Gah, I was just so sick and tired of all this feeling crap!. But then I remembered the medication BLI prescribed to make feelings go away, and I didn't want that.

"Jet, help me"

Jet looked at me funnily. "You have a crush on Show Pony, don't you?"

"You don't miss much, do you?" I said, smiling feebly. My smile didn't last long, because suddenly tears fell from my eyes and my face crumpled as I realized my situation. To love someone I could not. I mean, you know, it's awkward. Detonator Doll thinks he's gay, Ruthless thinks he's a slut, so what can I do?. But I swear, he's so fucking handsome. And sexy. Who wouldn't have a crush on a guy with a nice ass and a revealing thong?.

Jet held me in his arms and rocked me like a baby. "There, there, honey, it's okay, I promise. Just tell him, Pony will understand." he soothed.

"O-okay." I said, wiping my eyes and cursing at the mascara that was left on my hands.

"Tell him, you'll be okay. Oh, I hope you're not too mad at Doll for telling me" smiled Jet. I nodded and walked away.

Like _hell_ was I going to tell _anyone_ my feelings. Sorry Jet, this time you're wrong. I ain't telling no-one.

I found Missile and Kobra Kid sitting in the main area of the diner, giggling over some annoying game console.

Missile looked up at me. "Hi, are you okay, you look upset" she said, sounding worried. I rubbed at the mascara stains on my cheeks.

"I'm fine, Missile, honey, don't you fuss"

Mikey looked at me in a " You are so fucking lying talk to me later" way, and I rolled my eyes.

That night, as I was putting Missile to bed, Kobra came in and asked if we could talk. I nodded slightly and kissed Missile's forehead. In the place where we slept, there was simple, fold out camping beds which were mainly shared. Doll and Ruthless had one, and giggled all night, Kobra and Party shared, coz they were brothers (No Waycest. Waycest bad. Waycest illegal.), Jet was with Missile, and me and Ghoul shared. Show Pony usually slept in the diner.

I met Kobra outside the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself, Android?" he said, smirking.

"You are all getting on my nerves with this questioning thing!" I snapped.

"Look, chill. You have the hots for Pony. So what." he said, smiling smugly.

"I-I- don'tfeelanythingtowardsShowPony" I said back, going red.

"Sure. And you honestly expect me to believe you"

I scowled. "Look, please. I don't need you all fussing over anything I feel."

"It's our job, Android, we Killjoys gotta look out for each other" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but this is so awkward, I mean… you know… he's …."

"I won't tell, promise" Kobra said, giggling like a child.

"Okay, maybe Show Pony's kinda cute" I admitted.

Kobra nodded happily and walked away. Wow…

I curled up in my camp bed, waiting for Ghoul. He arrived ten minutes later, giggling to himself, and crawled in beside me.

"Ooohh, together in bed!" he giggled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ghoul." I replied sleepily. He laughed and went to sleep, as did I.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to find my mattress moving. Or should I say, Ghoul, who's eyes fluttered open and he grinned below me.

"Well, well, well, what's this then?"

"Why, my dear, it's surprise sex" I yawned sarcastically.

"Seriously?"

"God no, why would I want to fuck you?"

"Because I am unbelievably attractive and god darn sexy?"

"Surprisingly, no"

Ghoul pouted.

"Ghoul, I'd only fuck you if I was incredibly drunk, desperate and had really low expectations"

"I suppose you'd rather fuck Show Pony, huh?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do not bring me into your perverted arguments!" yelled Show Pony, looking round the door.

"But Pony, you're so sexy we can't help it!" pleaded Ghoul.

"Ah!. My sexiness is not for the likes of you!" shrieked Pony.

"Oh, Pony, it's true." I winked. Pony skated through.

"Nice ass, by the way, bro" smirked Ghoul, eying Pony thong-clad ass and licking his lips.

"Me-ow" grinned Pony sarcastically, winking.

"Baby, you know it's true. Just look at that ass!" I smiled. Oh, god, I am so not lying.

"Oh-la-la, Android" Pony raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now get out, you freaky little sex-god, before someone rapes you, and you wouldn't want that…" I purred, licking one of my ever-present lollipops seductively.

Pony laughed and roller-bladed away. I sighed dreamily.

"Just tell him, already!"

"Ghoul, shut it" I got dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans (I think they belong to Party, but he'd never notice), a pink lacy top and a pair of bright blue boots. I tidied my hair into two plaits and applied a little make up. I found Pony and Doctor. D in the diner. I waved at Doctor. D and smiled shyly at Pony.

"Hey, there. Ghoul still caught up in his fantasies?" he grinned.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Pony skated over to me.

"You know. I'm not the only one with a nice ass here." he whispered. And he planted a feather light kiss on my lips.

Have you ever noticed that when something awesome happens, you see little things that don't really matter?. Well, I could see dust on the tables, the clouds outside, just small, silly things. But then I snapped back to reality.

"Show Pony?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"I-I-you-I like your kisses" Oh, the intelligent things I say!

He kissed me again. Oh, lord, my knees buckled.

"You taste like lollipops." he murmured.

I smiled and kissed him back.

He pulled away and grinned at me.

"_Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop" _

"_Call my baby lollipop, tell you why_

_Cause she's sweeter than an apple pie"_

he sang.

I looked into Pony's eyes. He had beautiful eyes. I could hear Doctor. D chuckling.

Pony took my hand. "Come with me"

He led me to under the diner, where all our important stuff is kept.

"Now we're alone, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"This" And I flung myself at him, kissing him the way I'd always dreamed of.

About ten minutes later, we were still kissing. Party, Kobra and Jet all came down.

"Oh, god, sorry!" squeaked Party. We laughed and pulled apart.

"Just in time for the show, huh?" grinned Pony.

"Well, do continue" said Kobra, laughing.

"So, you two finally got together" said Jet, smiling.

"Yeah." I looked up at Pony and kissed him again.

"Android, are those my skinny jeans?" frowned Party.

I blushed. "Uh, I think so…"

"If the jeans are skin tight on her, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, then they must cut off all circulation to your uh, _outer extremities_" said Pony, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's been some Drac's spotted, wanna come check it out?" asked Party.

"Hell yeah!" I quickly grabbed my silver ray gun and donned my black and silver leather jacket.

"Ready!" I beamed.

As we left, Pony hugged me and whispered "Be careful, baby" to me. I nodded and lightly squeezed his hands.

I stuck my head out the window and whooped, feeling the wind rush through my hair. Ghoul laughed at me.

The Drac's had obviously legged it, so we went back and decided to play a game.

Missile Kid was away with Doctor D, so we decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Ghoul, if you could be any one of the opposite sex for a day, who would it be and what would you do?" asked Party.

"I'd be Android, and I'd have sex with Pony all day" winked Ghoul.

"Gross!" I cried.

"Hey, what's wrong with sex with me?" pouted Pony.

"Aw, sugar, I'm kidding" I smiled.

"Truth or dare, Pony?" asked Ghoul.

"Dare"

"Uh… Sing the most innuendo filled song you know!"

Pony grinned.

"_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candy man._

_A sweet talking sugar coated candy man"_

Sang Pony.

"_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop,_

_He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet talking sugar coated candy man"_

By now, we were all doubled over laughing

"_Sweet, sugar candy man_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy man_

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my, uh pop_

_Sweet sugar candy man_

_He's a one stop get it while it's hot baby don't stop_

Oh fucking god

"_He's a one stop shot with a real big __**uh**__" _sang Pony, finishing the last 'uh' in a loud moan.

"Fucking hell, Candy Man has that much innuendo?" gasped Jet.

"Yeah. I remember it from ages ago." laughed Pony.

"That song is so sexual it's unreal." I giggled.

(Author's Note: can you imagine MCR singing the song Candy Man?. Fuuuuck, that would be awesome!)

"Android, truth or dare?" asked Pony.

"Dare" I grinned.

"Okay, um… I dare you to take your shirt off and announce that I, Show Pony, am the sexiest man ya know"

"Okay!" I pulled my lacy shirt off and cheerfully announced what I had to, then put my shirt back on.

"Aw, you didn't have to put your shirt back on" said Pony.

"Yeah. I kinda liked the view" laughed Ghoul

"Any how, truth or dare, Kobra?" I smiled.

"Truth!"

"Have you ever beaten some one to the point where they required medical attention?"

"Uh… no"

"Fucking pussy" scoffed Ghoul.

A little while later, it was Ghouls turn.

"Party, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, you have to stand in the centre on the room. We are all allowed to touch you, where ever we want, but you can't make a sound. Oh, no full on sex allowed, just touchy feely. Got it?"

"Uh…"

"Good!" Ghoul beamed and steered the now pale white Party to the centre of the room.

(Authors Note: okay, I am listening to Destroya whilst writing this. Don't kill me, it's an awesome song, and bitch, you know it)

"Okay, who's first?" Ghoul asked, then seductively ran a hand over Party's chest. Party shuddered.

(Another Authors Note: Can you imagine having this opportunity?.)

Ruthless Insanity stepped up and aimed a harsh kick to Party's groin. Party bit his lip and his eyes kinda crossed over. Of course, we all laughed.

Then Detonator Doll stepped up, and attached her mouth to Party's and stuck her hand roughly down his jeans. Party's eyes opened wide and he blushed. Detonator Doll… well, I'll save you the details, and she stepped away.

This guy has skill. How can he be quiet?. Though I suppose when you're in to bondage, you develop a certain level of self-control. Oh, yeah, Ghoul told me, bitches. He may have been drunk, but let's not focus on that. Alcohol never lies.

I stepped up, and wound my legs around his waist. I pressed my lips to his and followed Doll's example. I slid my free hand up his shirt, fingering the toned flesh.

When Ghoul stepped up, all he did was have a very steamy make-out session with Party, which was something I'm sure Party didn't mind.

Kobra walked up to up and drew an arrow on Party's face pointing to his mouth, saying 'insert dick here'.

I stepped up again and slid my hand in to his jeans, determined to make him say _something._

"Oh…" he moaned, closing his eyes and blushing deeply.

"Ha ha, you can't defeat the powers of _me_!" I beamed triumphantly.

Pony held Party's face and kissed him, tongues included. Never mind,

I'll get him all to myself later.

"Ghoul, I dare you to take off your under wear without removing anything else" blushed Party.

Some how, he actually managed it. Then he pinged the underwear at Party.

"Pew!. Pew!. Beat that, bitches!" he beamed happily.

"Kobra, for everything we ask you, you have to say yes"

We all laughed.

"Hey, do you want to have hard core sex with Ghoul?" asked Doll.

Kobra scowled. "Yes"

I giggled.

"Do you want your brother to give you a BJ?"

Party looked nauseous.

"Yes" blushed Kobra.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" asked Ruthless.

"Yes

"Are you gay?"

"Yes"

"Do you fantasize about Ghoul and Party fucking?"

"Yes" Kobra was a painful meat-red.

"Do you think Ghoul tops when he has sex with your brother?"

"That's far enough!." snapped Party.

"Okay, why don't we play Never Have I ever, but for everything we've done, we take off a piece of clothing?" suggested Ruthless cheekily.

"All right!" cheered Ghoul.

Pony started off.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender as me"

Party and Ghoul looked at each other guiltily, then Party took off his gloves and Ghoul put his shoes on the floor.

"Okay… Never have I ever been caught having sex" I giggled.

Ghoul put his wrist band down and so did Doll.

"Ghoul, how did that happen?" asked Party.

"Oh, it was this girl at a party, and she was so fucking loud, and then her parents walked in and…yeah"

…

"Never have I ever _had _sex" sighed Ruthless

Everyone except Kobra took off an item of clothing. We all looked at him.

"Aw, is a certain somebody a virgin?" smiled Doll, giggling.

Kobra went pink. "Yeah" he mumbled.

"That can change!" I purred, leaning towards him.

Kobra blushed deeply.

"Please, I can't understand why it's such a bad thing" he said,

embarrassed.

"I know, I was lying. I didn't think any one would be a virgin" laughed Ruthless.

"Dude, you don't know what you're missing" said Ghoul seriously.

"Ghoul, let him do it in his own time." I scolded.

"Never have I ever been paid for sex" grinned Party

Doll took off her boots.

"What?" she said.

We giggled.

Then Pony spoke.

"Never have I ever had an obvious hard-on in public"

Party and Ghoul took off their shirts.

"I can imagine that happening to you" giggled Doll. Well, I suppose in Pony's choice of clothing, it would be very, blatantly, in-your-face obvious. And it would also be very, _very _hot.

"Uh… Never have I ever…lied to someone about how good they were in bed" grinned Jet.

Doll giggled and took off her belt

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place" said Ruthless.

I pulled off my shirt.

"What?. A library is not a good library unless someone's had sex in it" I blushed.

"Never have I ever given someone fellatio" laughed Kobra.

"Fellatio?. The fucks that?" frowned Ghoul.

"It's oral sex, you twat" said Jet, rolling his eyes.

"Oh" and he pulled off his socks, as did Party and Doll.

Uh…mentally scarred for life?

"Never have I ever worn a thong" said Jet.

All eyes turned to Pony, who winked and sexily stripped off his own thong, and pinged it at Ghoul, who pulled it on over his jeans, grimacing at how tight it was.

"Never have I ever had a nocturnal emission at a friends house" Party grinned. Kobra, Ghoul and Jet all blushed and took off an item of clothing.

A few odd, embarrassing questions later, we were sitting, me in my bra and jeans, Doll in her dress and hat, Ruthless in her bra and shorts, and the guys in their jeans.

Pretty soon, I had to take off my jeans, and after that, my bra. Which I was very reluctant to do so.

"No, this is too far!" I protested.

Suddenly, Ghoul unfastened my bra, whipped it off and pinged it halfway across the room.

I shrieked and frantically tried to cover myself. Pony kindly passed me his 'Noise' shirt, and hugged me. Every one was laughing!. Oh, the

humiliation!.

"I think Android wins!" giggled Ghoul. I blushed furiously. I gathered up my clothes, and went to get dressed. Pony followed me.

"Hey, baby" he grinned.

"Hey" I mumbled.

By now, I was fully dressed. Pony wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, and sighed.

"Android?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're dating"

"Me too"

"Can I kiss you?"

"No"

"Why?" he sounded disappointed.

"Because I'm a _such _a _tease_" I looked up at him coyly. He sighed.

"_Please_?"

"Nope" I decided to tease him a little more, so I ran my hands along his bare chest. I felt him shiver. I giggled slightly and slowly, oh, so very slowly, moved my hands lower, and lower, and…

"Android!. Fuck!. Just-stop it!" he gasped.

I grabbed his shoulders.

"Kiss me, you animal!" I growled, and we both kissed passionately. I was pushed up against the wall, my legs round his waist. Things were getting more than a little heated, when Kobra, Party and Jet walked in.

Kobra screamed and covered his eyes. Party gasped, and Jet blushed.

We stood up, still holding each other.

"Guys, what's the matter?" frowned Pony.

I hit him upside the head.

"They thought we were having sex, you twat"

"Oh!" Pony went pink.

"Oh. My. God. You two are… you two have no shame" said Kobra.

We all laughed at that.

"Yes indeed-y" I smiled proudly.

"Yeah…that's… normal…?" said Party.

"Yes, can you leave, we're kind of busy. And I don't do free porn" I beamed.

"No way, I want to watch the show." said Ghoul smugly

"Go read the Play Boy mags under your bed, little boy, this is way too grown up for you"

Frank stamped his foot, and pouted.

"…Did you just _stamp_ your foot?" Jet sounded disbelieving.

"I thought only little girls did that…_in movies_" I gasped.

Ghoul just pouted more.

The rest of the guys laughed at him. I looked back up into Pony's eyes.

"Well, now, where were we… ah, I remember" He leaned over and kissed me.

"Never mind, I'm not in the mood" I shrugged.

"Wait… What?" Pony looked disappointed.

"I'm not in the mood. Go take care of your 'problem' and leave me alone."

"I uh, don't… have a …problem"

I made a show of looking down at his _insanely_ obvious…you know…

"What-oh!" Pony blushed hotly and ran away. I giggled to myself. Tee hee.

I walked to the room where we slept, and found Missile and Doctor D. chatting in the diner, so I stopped to say hi.

"Android!. Are you, my young lady, dating Show Pony?" said Doctor D.

I blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well, you promise me you'll be careful."

I nodded. Doctor Death Defying had practically adopted me. As long as I had his blessing, dating Pony would be something he'd tolerate. Missile giggled.

"Have you hugged yet?" she asked in her innocent way. Bless her, so sweet.

"Yeah, we've hugged." I giggled.

"Ooohh!. Android's got a boyfriend!" she sang.

"Yes, I have" I mused. Doctor D. laughed at us.

Show pony himself skated through. He was wearing normal clothes. By normal I mean he was wearing sexy black jeans, a tight black button down shirt and sneakers. Damn. Damn, that's sexy.

**Show Pony's POV**

I smiled at Android as she walked towards me, with that casual, dangerous, sexy swing of her hips that drove me crazy.

"You look hot. Really sexy." then she leaned over to my ear.

"But those hot new clothes won't stay on for long…"

She guided me to her bed, and my heart pounded.

"Ghoul and the gang are sleeping in the garage tonight, working on Zone Runner. So you're all mine for tonight…" she purred, running her hands through my black hair.

I shuddered, moaning slightly as she kissed me and slid her cool hands over my torso.

What did I do to deserve such a hot girlfriend?

**Ghoul's POV**

I could hear moaning from the room Android and Pony were in. We were all deadly silent, looking at each other and giggling like twelve-year-olds as the moans echoed through the diner.

"Oh my fucking god, they really sound like they're enjoying themselves" hissed Kobra

"They wouldn't be doing it if they weren't enjoying it, you twat" I rolled my eyes.

**Android's POV**

Me and Pony were kissing passionately in the corner. I smiled and giggled as Pony grimaced as Missile kicked him in the shin.

"What?" he hissed.

"Pay attention to me!" she pouted.

"Sorry."

"You will be" and Missile stamped on his toe.

"Ah!. Stop it!"

"Where's my hello?"

"Um…hello?"

Missile sighed.

"She got a whole twenty-five minutes!. And a hug!. And a kiss. Though if you try and kiss me like that I'll head-butt you. You looked like you were sucking her face off" Missile pulled a face. I picked her up.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie. Pony's such a horrible person, isn't he?" I grinned.

Pony looks at me, wounded.

He buries his head in his hands, and pretended to cry.

Missile's eyes go wide.

"Show Pony?. Are you okay?. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." she said in a small voice.

Pony looked up and grinned.

"I'm fine, kid"

"Good, because I didn't really feel sorry for you, I was pretending" Missile beamed.

Ah. Kids.

The next morning, we went to the garage to see the car.

"Kobra, pass me that spanner, would ya, these nuts are loose" Party called

Ghoul giggled.

"What?" asked Party.

"_Nuts_." whispered Ghoul, giggling again.

"Aren't you mature?" sighed Party.

"Admit it, Party, you like playing with nuts"

Party let out a bitchy shriek, and the spanner in Party's hand made a loud bang as it hit the wall behind Ghoul, who just laughed.

I looked over the car properly.

"Oh, guys, it's gorgeous!" I gasped. I was about to clamber inside when Pony pulled me away.

"Before we go, Android, I want to tell you something" he whispered, looking serious.

"What?" I looked in to his beautiful eyes.

"I love you" he murmured softly.

My heart skipped a beat, and I wound my arms around him

"I love you too." and we sealed the deal with a kiss. This is it. It's official. I am in love.

We then clambered in to the car, and drove off in to the burning sunset…

**I fucking love you Show Pony!. It should be illegal to rollerskate around in **_**that **_**thong!. You're just so awesome!.**

**Thanks for reading folks.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**Quoting 'Labyrinth', please leave a contribution in the little box.**

**By that I mean review.**

**Ta very much, loves ya all.**


End file.
